Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weapon launching tube structure, and in particular a torpedo launcher.
It also relates to a naval platform comprising at least one such structure.
Description of Related Art
More particularly, the invention relates to such a structure in particular for a surface building, and which comprises a tube in which weapon guiding slides are mounted.
These slides are regularly distributed in the tube around the weapon, and in particular the torpedo.
These slides are in fact intended to receive and correctly place the weapon in the tube, so that it may be fired or launched.
In general, these slides are made from metal sheets that are rolled, then bent at the ends, so as to press against the inner wall of the tube.
These slides are also provided with fastening means, for example by screwing, from the outside of the tube.
Fastening screws in fact cooperate with tapped holes arranged in bosses extending between the slides and the tube.
In the applications in particular to surface buildings mentioned above, the tube also includes, near its rear end, an inspection or access hatch from the top of the tube, to interfacing means of the torpedo.
This hatch then allows operators to access interfacing means of the torpedo, for example to connect various elements thereto, for the preparation and initiation of firing.
One can see, however, that this has a certain number of drawbacks, since the corresponding slides must also be provided with recess-forming means, making it possible to delimit and free an access passage to these interfacing means of the torpedo.
Indeed, the slides must not prevent access to the interfacing means.
It is then not possible to standardize the manufacture of these slides, since three different types of slides must be provided.
Indeed, it is necessary to provide a first type of lower slide intended to form the lower lateral slides of the tube, which are symmetrical, and two types of upper slide intended to form the left and right upper lateral sides of the tube, which must have complementary shapes and free an access passage to the interfacing means of the weapon from the hatch of the tube.
All of this results in manufacturing and management complexity of these slides and a relatively high manufacturing cost thereof.